The One Word that Started Us
by AnonymousPros06
Summary: Duncan. He was my everything. Key word being was. Or, at least, that's what I was trying to tell myself.


It was around 12:30, my lunch break. For a change, I had decided to drive over to the little coffee shop down the street from Fleck-man and Fleck man co. instead of packing a lunch like I usually do.

As I sipped on my coffee, I looked out the window and almost sprayed it everywhere.

How could I have missed that?

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

I had spent years building up the walls that surrounding my heart, to keep anyone from ever getting through.

No, that wasn't it. They weren't a boundary. They were a test. A test to see who would just knock on the walls and see that they wouldn't fall; give up. To see who would grope his hand along the walls to find an opening, pry them down. Who would sit there, and repetitively throw a little pebbled at the wall, little by little, chipping them away. Only one person had done that.

Duncan.

He was my everything. Key word being was.

Or, at least, that's what I was trying to tell myself.

I had a good job, and I was quickly climbing up the corporate ladder. I had a nice house, and had a healthy supply of money. Anyone would think it the perfect life.

But there was a hole.

A hold in my defenses, where the pebble used to be thrown at.

That pebble was still inside of me, as was the hole.

But it was abandoned.

Ever since that fateful day when duncan cheated on me. It was my fault really. I pressured him. I tried to turn him into something he wasn't.

I've had break ups before, but I had gotten over them more or less quite easily. But Duncan. Duncan and his goddamn pebble.

He wasn't my first boyfriend; he was my first love.

And I knew deep down inside, that I still loved him.

So why was I so afraid to go outside? I hadn't really realized where I was until now. Of course, I knew I was in the coffee shop, but it was what was right outside of it.

It was the tree.

And it wasn't any ordinary tree.

It was The tree.

The tree we would come to everyday in the summer, to relax and talk, to gaze dreamily into each others eyes , look at the stars.

But only half the shock Came from seeing the tree. It was what, or rather who, was leaning against its trunk. Smirking. Of course.

"DUNCAN!" I practically screamed. Ok, maybe I did can you blame me? I was confused, annoyed, relieved, elated, angry, and a ton of other emotions I can't even begin to describe.

I didn't know what to do so I flung myself into his arms, and let out all the tears I had been holding in for seven years. **(AN: heehee I rhymed. Ok I'll shut up and let you read.)**

"Duncan... Duncan I- I'm s... I'm so sorry... So incredibly... Why... I can't even... Did you...oh, Duncan, I'm so sor-" My stream of apologies was cut off by his fingers lifting up my chin so that I could see him properly, as I was sobbing into his chest. But he didn't seem to notice, or didn't care, that his skull shirt was soaked with seven years worth of tears.

I looked into his icy blue eyes, and recognized the playfulness glinting through them.

And that smirk.

That goddamn, motherFUCKING SMIRK. Every time I saw it, if just left me breathless.

He slowly, slowly, slowly, grabbed my hips and pulled my body next to his. I couldn't contain my excitement any longer, and I grabbed his neck and smashed our lips together. The electricity surging through my body was nothing like anything before. I mean, sure, we had kissed before, but this time was different. It wasn't in a craze of teenage hormones- No, no it was because we loved each other.

Then, just as the kiss was getting really intense, I heard police sirens. I noticed then that Duncan's Mohawk was lopsided, and kinda dried up like he had gelled it and not washed it out. He had holes in his signature skull shirt and red chucks. Oh no.

"Princess..." He whispered. Then he ran. That was the one word. The one word that I hated with passion and loved so dearly.

The one word that started us.

Princess.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

A**N: sooooooo, howdya like it? This is my best fanfic yet. Pleas read and review, and tell me if it should stay a oneshot, or become a twoshot or a series. Thanks,**

**ANONYMOUSPROS**


End file.
